Shockwaves Daughter
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: Read it and you will see and thanks to Jackie Walker she is letting me use her OC :3 hope u guys like it and dont forget to review and you guys/girls can give me ideas about the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Daddyyyy!" I whined  
>"Yes Crissy?" Shockwave asked, rubbing the bridge of his noseplates.<br>"Why can't I be Megaton's spark mate?"  
>"Because you can't."<br>"Hmph, he won't be happy with you, he will offline you!"  
>"No, he won't, 'cause if he offline's me, then you will be pissed."<br>I let out a growl.  
>"Why not ask Soundwave, he seems nice."<br>"Nooo! I want Megatron!" I yelled at him then ran out of the room.

"He said no," I growled, "I hate him so much I want to be with but he won't me"  
>"Shockwave get your aft here now" Megatron Bellowed, and soon enough, Shockwave walked into the room.<br>"Crissy!" Dad glared straight at me, "I said no, mighty Megatron, you know she only wants you so you don't kill her. If you want proof, go and look at her room, its full of Soundwave pictures. The pictures of you have scribble all over them." My smirked at me and Megatron walked off so I had to run to catch up.  
>"Crissy, I'm sending you to the Autobot base." Megatron said.<br>"No! Please! I like it here; I don't want to be with your twin brother!" That was obviously the wrong thing to say.  
>"How do you know he is my twin" He growled.<br>Scared, I ran behind the closest mech, whom was Soundwave.  
>"Soundwave, SAVE ME!" I yelled, sticking my head out from behind his leg.<br>"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND PRIME?" Megatron bellowed.  
>I quickly thought of something to say to distract the raging Decepticon leader, "what do you think would happen if we swap leaders for a day" I suddenly said, everyone looked at me puzzled. I didn't realise I said that out loud.<br>"What do you mean by swap leaders for a day?" Megatron asked.  
>"Well Optimus comes here and you go there. Simple. Find out how hard each other's lives are."<br>"Soundwave: Believes it's a good idea. Stop fighting between the two factions." Soundwave said.  
>"I agree," Megatron said.<br>"But you cannot kill any of them!" I said, knowing he would as soon as he got the chance.  
>"Why shouldn't I?"<br>"Would you like it if Prime came and killed your army?"  
>"No, I would not like that."<br>"Ok then, now, go and comm. Prime, tell him the deal."  
>There was a few minutes silence, and then Megatron spoke.<br>"He will be around later today."  
>"OMG HE SAID YES!" I squealed and everyone looked down at me.<p>

"Hello, you must be Optimus Prime, leader of the Auto-bots and last Prime." I got a lot of glares from saying that.  
>"How do you know that?" Optimus gave me a confused glare.<br>"Uhh... I-I have heard a lot about you." I said, I was now worried. I couldn't let anybot know I was the Allspark host. Only T.C knew and he said he was not going to tell anyone. I backed away slowly, not knowing there was a wall behind me. I ran straight into it, hitting my head, there was pain, but it soon faded as everything when blank.

"Are you going to take her to the med bay?" I heard someone mumble.  
>"You can in a few minutes, this is important. How does she know all this stuff, about us? I haven't told her anything, no one has, and no one here speaks much of you." I heard what sounded like Megatron.<br>"I don't know, but I will ask Ratchet, our medical officer." That sounded like Optimus.  
>"OK" and with that, I heard Megatron transformed and fly away then I felt myself being picked up and carried.<br>"Optimus, it's good to see you again." I heard what sounded like Thundercracker.  
>"It's good to see you too, T.C"<br>"How is Jackie?"  
>"She is alright she will be around soon."<br>"Good, will she be staying here or will she be going back?"  
>"That's up to her."<br>I could tell they forgot I was there, so I groaned to get their attention.  
>"What happened to her?" T.C asked.<br>"She hit her head on a wall," I felt myself being placed down onto something cold, I would say it was probably a berth. "There something we I don't know about her, do you know anything?"  
>I heard T.C hesitate, "Nope, sorry Prime, can't help you there." I was so glad that T.C didn't tell my little secret, and I felt safe to open my eyes.<br>"Optimus Prime, the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Originally a mere civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix to command."Damn it, there's the Allspark speaking.  
>"Crissy, be quite, words a spilling." T.C said, but there was nothing I could do, when the AllSpark wanted to speak, it wanted to speak.<br>"Thundercracker, I believe Crissy has something she wants to tell us." Optimus said and then everything was black, again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, but I wasn't at the Decepticon base and I saw a Mech, but it wasn't T.C .  
>"Where am I" I asked casually.<br>"I see you are a wake, good. You're at the Auto-base."  
>"Why?"<br>"Let's just say you where passed out for a very long time and Optimus was worried about you. He wanted me to have a look at you, seems like you're the holder of the Allspark."  
>"Scrap! Uhh... I mean, you haven't told anyone yet, have you?" I questioned him<br>"No, not yet young one, but I'm going to have to tell Optimus."  
>"Primus no, please doesn't tell him 'cause then Megatron will find out and he will torture me. He told me when and if he finds out where or whom the Allspark is he will torture the them until he gets what he wants."<br>"Well young Crissy, we will have to wait and see, your father is on his way over to pick you up now and he will take you back to the Decepticon base."  
>"Ok thanks...?"<br>"Ratchet."  
>"Ok thanks Ratchet" I said as I slipped of the berth onto the floor and walked out of his office<br>"There you are my darling daughter," said a voice.  
>"Daddy" I said with a cheerful smile<br>"How are you feeling? Soundwave was terribly worried about you."  
>"I guess I could give Soundwave a try…"<br>"That a girl, by the way, I have someone you need to meet when we get back."  
>"Who?"<br>"Wait and see," the rest of the ride home was quite apart from the wind howling into the cold night. I gave a yawn to indicate for him to go faster as I was tired and really bored  
>"You can't go to sleep just yet I have to introduce you to two of our new guest then take you to T.C for a check-up and see what he says"<br>I groaned, "OK, but can you hurry up, I'm bored!" and with that we were there.  
>"Finally" I said as I got out and my father's holoform came out to.<br>"This way" he guided me towards the rec. room where two guests were waiting to meet me. I walked in and saw to girls sitting beside Megatron.  
>"Can someone tell me what going on here?"<br>"Crissy, this is Jackie" he said pointing towards the first one  
>"T.C seems to talk about you a lot ya' know"<br>"Yeah, he is my sparkmate" she said with a grin  
>"Wow, congratz." I said in a sarcastic tone and a roll with the eyes and walked out the door to find Soundwave.<br>"Soundie!" I called as I walked towards his room, I heard music coming from it and opened to take a look. Inside was a Dancing Soundwave to 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. I couldn't help but snicker at him and grab my phone out to record this. Once he song was over I stopped and fell to the ground laughing, he turned his head and saw me on the floor.  
>"Quarry: Why are you one the floor?" said his robotic voice.<br>"Oh my Primus, Soundie, you should of seen yourself." I said then bursted into another fit of laughter.  
>"Crissy: Never seen dancing?"<br>"I have, just not you dancing." I said trying to slow down my laughter.  
>"Crissy: Feeling okay?"<br>"Yeah, alright I guess, just a bit tired that's all. Gotta go to T.C though to have a check-up, Dads orders. I am here because Megatron wanted to see if it's all right if I come back here after my check-up?" I asked curios  
>"Soundwave; would appreciate the company."<br>I walked out to go down the hall to were Thundercracker's office was and nicked on the huge door.  
>"Come in." I heard Thundercracker call out.<br>"Hey T.C, here for my check-up." I said in the most enthusiastic voice I could muster.  
>"Hello there young one, how are you feeling? You were out cold for a while."<br>"Yeah, I'm fine, just feel a bit tired. Ratchet found out about me and that is bad. If he tells Optimus I am so screwed" I said, starting to get worried again.  
>"It's alright, it won't happen, Ratchet isn't like that. He follows the whole 'Doctor – Patient Confidential' thing."<br>"Thats good-"  
>"Crissy!" Boomed a voice form down the hall way. Scared, I ran behind the closes berth and tried to hide myself from sight.<br>"Thundercracker, have you seen Crissy?" The unknown bot asked.  
>"Sorry Starscream, why do you want to know?"<br>"Because Megatron wants her, he found out something that she has kept secret for a long time, did you know she is the holder of the Allspark?"  
>"Really? No, I didn't! Wow, if I see her I will tell her to go to him."<br>Without a word, Starscream walked out and Jackie came skipping in. "Hey T.C"  
>"Hey Jackie" He activated his holoform and gave her a peck on the cheek.<br>I gave a slight cough to let him know I was there, but he just chuckled and gave Jackie a kiss on the lips.  
>"Is it true? Is that Crissy chick the new holder of the Allspark?" Jackie asked after they separated.<br>"Yeah, why?" he asked completely baffled.  
>"Oh, just wondering. Apparently Megatron said he is gonna send her to the Autobot base."<br>"What? He can't! I'm going to be soundwaves sparkmate!" I blurted out, jumping out of my hiding place. Before either could respond, I ran out of the room and headed straight to Soundwave's.

"Soundie I was just wondering do you still want to be Sparkmates?"  
>"Soundwave; Agrees. Shockwave; Disagree?"<br>"He said he would rather you then Megatron." Well, he was right, with Soundwave's holoform's jet black hair, his olive coloured skin and dark coloured eyes with a hint of red, I was taken away by his gorges looks. So taken away, I didn't realise Megatron had walked in.  
>"Crissy Blackwater, how dare you not tell me that you are holder of the Allspark!" Megatron boomed.<br>"Please Megatron!" I pleaded, "Don't make me leave, I love it here! I love Soundwave, I love my dad and I love everyone her! I promise I will be good! I won't do anything bad, just don't send me to the Autobot base, I promise!" I pleaded with all my might.  
>"I guess I could let you off this time but next time it will be off to the Auto-bot base for you!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Mega-dumb," I sighed  
>"Crissy, its Megatron, not Mega-dumb. MEGATRON!" he roared<br>"OK whatever Megatron," I mimicked back at him  
>"Do you want to go to Autobot base, missy?"<br>"What good would I do to you there, Dumbo!"  
>"I don't need you, you might be the Allspark host, but I don't need you."<br>"Wow, harsh." I said sarcastically, "You can't send me away 'cause I'm soundwaves sparkmate."  
>"Request; Do not sent Crissy to Autobot base. Result: Soundwave will go to."<br>"She lied to me!"  
>"Crissy; Lied to everyone."<br>"T.C knew," I interrupted.  
>"Crissy; lied to everyone," Soundwave repeated, adding, "exception, Thundercracker. Soundwave; still loves Crissy."<br>"Oh my Primus, I love you Soundie!" I said as I jumped into his arms and snuggled into his shoulder  
>"Are you love-sparks down now?" Megatron was getting impatient.<br>"Awww, is poor little Mega-Dumb jealous?" I chuckled.  
>"That is it! You're going to the Autobot base! I am sick and tired of you!" Megatron roared.<br>"I have a solution... WHY DONT YOU JUST SWAP WITH PRIME!" I shouted  
>"Fine!" he boomed back, within the hour, Optimus was here, again.<br>"Megatron, I'm here to swap places with you. I believe you are going to become the Autobot leader while I'm the Decepticon." Optimus declared and Megatron nodded. "Might I ask who gave you this thought?"  
>"Crissy." Megatron growled, looking directly at me.<br>"Very well, comm. me if you would like to swap back to or original places."  
>Megatron grunted, "I'm sure I will be fine with your bunch."<br>"Hia Crissy, Wave, Prime, Dad." Said a familiar voice  
>"Jackie?" I questioned<br>"Yep," she said popping the 'P'  
>"T.C's down the hall." I said sarcastically, glaring at her.<br>"Actually, I wasn't looking for him. What is your problem Crissy, what did I do to you?" she asked, astonished.  
>"Jackie, don't worry. Crissy has been like this since I found out about the Allspark host, the little brat!" Megatron spat.<br>"AT LEAST IM NOT A BIG, FAT, GRUMPY, GOOGLED EYED ALIEN!" I shouted as I stormed out the room.  
>"Soundwaves; Can see that Crissy is upset. Action; Will follow to see if she is ok."<p>

I was sitting in my room on my birth when Soundwave came in.  
>"Crissy; Feeling okay?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine Soundie" I sighed  
>"What did I do that made everyone hate me?"<br>"Crissy; Need not worry. Soundwave and Thundercracker; Love you. Exceptions; None."  
>"But what did I do to Megatron? Well, apart from not telling him I'm the Allspark host.S oes anyone even get along with Megatron?"<br>"Megatron; Too cranky. Result; No friends."  
>"I can see." I gave a small chuckle<br>"Crissy; Go see Optimus and Lord Megatron. Reason; They wish to speak to you."  
>"Argh!" I didnt really want to see anyone, but I thought that if I did I might not get in less trouble. "Alright Soundwave, lets go" I once again sighed and walk out of my room.<p>

"Yes Mega-dumb and Optimus, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?" I snickered.  
>"Crissy, not very many bots get along with Megatron, but that is no excuse for you to be rude to everyone else. You may be the holder of the Allspark but that does not mean that you are to insult and be rude."<br>"Oh well, sorry for being a girl Optimus! Never knew I was fraggin' illegal!" I shouted at him, I was not in the mood for this.  
>"I never said or implied that it was illegal to be a girl, I'm just asking for you to stop being rude and impolite."<br>I gave a shriek and stomped out of the room.  
>Soundwave was about to follow, but Jackie stop him, "'Wave, stay here. I will follow her; it's more a girl thing, nothing for you to worry about." Jackie said and then walking in the direction I had just gone.<br>It didn't take her long to catch up to m, "go away, leave me alone!" I growled  
>"Crissy, I'm sorry if I did anything that means we can't we be friends, I don't even thing I did do anything to offend you, but I want to help, wants wrong?"<br>"What wrong? WHATS WRONG! I WILL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG!" I roared. I saw Jackie flinch but I didn't care, "my mother left me here to put up with Megatron, I don't even know my mother, Megatron hates me, so does Optimus and you may as well add Starscream to that list, as well as most other mechs and femmes at this stupid base! Jackie, it hurts that I don't know my mother, it hurts even more that she just left me here to rot!"  
>"Have you ever asked about your mother?"<br>"No! Why should I!"  
>"Because if you don't find out while you can it's going to hurt further down the road." Jackie said softly.<br>Jackie put her hand on my shoulder but I just slapped it off, "FINE! Dad!" I shouted as I ran back to the room where all the other mechs had gathered.  
>"Crissy, what's the matter this time?" my father asked, cycling his vents.<br>"Who is my mum?" As soon as this exited my mouth, I could see every bot in the room shift and I could feel the awkwardness that suddenly filled the room.  
>"Your mum, uhh, well, your mum is…"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"For Primus sake! Will you hurry up, I don't have all day ya' know!" I shouted  
>"Crissy, what did we just talk about?" Optimus interrupted before I could say anything else.<br>"That it's against the law for a girl to have her period!" as I was shouted as T.C walked in, but he wasn't in for long, just turned around and high-tailed it out of the room at my outburst. All of the other bots in the room backed away slowly and an awkward silence filled the room until Jackie stepped up and said something.  
>"Well... that makes sense," she said with a chuckle.<br>"Now will you tell me who my mother is?" I glared at Shockwave.  
>"Moonracer," Megatron interrupted and everything was once again silent and awkward.<br>"Do you have any photos?" I asked, barley a whisper. Shockwave just noded his head and walked out of the room, I followed in silence.  
>"Dad... I am really am sorry for going off before. It's these stupid hormones, I can't control them, I really am sorry."<br>"Crissy, I forgive you, as a scientist, all know all about what you a are going through,"  
>"No you don't..." I mumbled. He heard me, but didn't respond.<br>I waited behind him as he put in the codes for his room. We walked in and over to his berth, Shockwave lifted me up and placed me down on the berth. I sat down as he grabbed a box looking thing from under the berth and his holoform appeared, grabbed the box and sat beside me.  
>"Your mother wanted me to give you this when you got older, or if you asked about her."<br>"What was she like?"  
>"She was the most beautiful femme alive and still is. But she left because she died,not because she hated you in any way," he ended with a sigh .<br>"Did she die in your arms?" I asked softly.  
>"No, but by the time I reached her, she was offline," He ended with yet another heavy sigh.<br>I took the box of him and opened it. Inside was a picture of us, mum, dad and I. Mum and dad were only young and I was just a baby. Dad was right, she was beautiful.  
>"You have her eyes," he said with a smile.<br>"I wish she was still alive, I want to meet her." it was my turn to sigh this time.  
>There was a soft knock on the door and dads holoform dissolved and he used his bipedal mode to open it. In the door way stood the most beautiful femme I've seen. I could help but sit there and stare, she just stood there and my dad stood there stunned.<br>"Mum" I whispered as I jumped down from the bed and over to her.  
>Moonracer picked me up and pulled me into a hug. We both cried and cried, Shockwave put his arms around us both and even he had a few tears.<br>"Did you find the necklace?" Mum asked me.  
>"There is a necklace?" I asked, walking back over to the box that had fallon on the floor when I got off the bed. I had a look in the box and found the said necklace.<br>It was a gold heart locket. I opened it and inside was a picture of all of mum, dad and I on one side and a picture of Soundwave, Megatron, Thundercracker and shockwave on the other  
>Without even thinking about it, put the chain around my neck and clipped it on.<br>"I love it," I whispered, "thank you so much," I said turning back to my mother.

The day went on like it normally would. I have calmed down a lot but I was now in a random type of mood. I had chocolate and red bull and was currently in Soundwaves room.  
>"Look at you Soundie, you look so cute!" I cooed as I looked at the photo.<br>"Soundwave; embarrassed, thanks to Crissy" Soundwave said.  
>"Hey Soundie, what do these do?" I asked as I crawled down to where his buttons were and started pushing them.<br>He sat up fast, causing my to nearly fall off. Lucky I grabbed onto one of his buttons and pulled myself back up.  
>"STOP TOUCHING MY BUTTONS!" He shouted.<br>A few bots came racing onto the room, one of them was ThunderCracker. Realizing where my hand was, I slowly took it away from Soundwaves top button.  
>"Never touch Soundwaves buttons," T.C said has he exhaled.<br>"I was just wondering what they did," I asked with a very confused look on my face. "I'm sorry Soundie."  
>"Apology; not needed. Soundwave; apologizes, no warning or reason givin to why Crissy should not touch Soundwaves buttons," Soundwave said as he stroked my check. I grabbed hold of one of his servos, I held it in my hands and gave it a little kiss. Suddenly, his holoform appeared next to me."<br>"Whoa! A little warning next time please!" I said as I jumped of Soundwave and landed on the hard berth with a thump.  
>"Soundwave; sorry," He said then he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "Crissy; has beautiful Optics," he stated.<br>"They are eyes Soundie, but thanks," I said as I breathed out, he brought his lips closer to mine they were about a centimetre. The love moment broke when several coughs were heard behind us.  
>"If you don't like it get out!" I shouted, they all backed away and closed the door behind them, thank Primus.<br>Now Soundwave and I were alone and once again he brought his lips closer to mine. This time they touched. The kiss was so magical everything around us faded away like we were the only two things alive in the whole universe. There nothing else, only me and him. Soundwave deepened the kiss causing me to slightly moan.  
>"Crissy!" Jackie shouted, barging in the room. Soundwave and I parted quickly at her outburst, or inburst...?<br>"Oh my Primus, 'Wave, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything but Crissy, come quick!" She climbed up, onto the birth, then climbed down and out of the room, dragging me by my arm.  
>"Jackie! Let me go, please!" I pleaded trying to get my arm form her tight grip.<br>"Oh, right, sorry," she said, finally letting go.  
>"What is so important that I had to leave Soundie for?" I asked grumpily.<br>"Look!" she said pointing to a little cyber cat in Shockwaves arms.  
>"Oh my Primus, look at her! She is so cute!" I cooed, 'It's a she, right?" I asked making, sure I said the right thing.<br>"It is a boy, hunny," Jackie said then dad pulled another one from behind his back, "that one is a boy."  
>"Two of them... who's are they?" I asked.<br>"Yours."  
>"Both of them?" I asked getting a bit excited.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Awesome!" I ran over to Shockwave and grabbed both of them of him.<br>"I'm gonna name the girl Cyber because she reminds me of a laptop, sort of. The boy wolf because he looks like a little wolf!" I said excitedly, sounding like a child at Christmas time.  
>"Cyber and Wolf; satisfactory names." Soundwave said. He had walked into the room behind the two girls. Jackie took the two cats off me. Now with my hands free, I wrapped them around his neck and kissed him.<br>"We are still here," my father coughed, I pulled away, happy this time.  
>"Soundwave; loves Crissy Blackwater. Does Crissy Blackwater love Soundwave back?"<br>"DUDE! Offcourse I do!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. I took the two cats off Jackie, thanked her and walked down the hall way with Soundwave and back to his room, being as now we shared a room.  
>Once inside the room, I placed the cats down and shut the door. Soundwaves strong arms came up behind me, picking me up and placing me on the birth. He put me down on my back and climbed ontop of me with a devious smile on his hologram.<br>"I really do love you," He said, I tried to reply with the same but he smothered it with a breath taking kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke later on his chest his arm was around me I really had to go toilet so I slipped out of his arms and walked to the toilet. On the back I ran into Mr. Dorito

"Crissy what are you doing up this early?"

"Oh I had to pee" I told him

"Oh ok well ill let you go so Soundwave doesn't get worried"

"kay thanks Dorito" I said leaving with a chuckle I walked back into the room where soundwave was still fast asleep I gave a small laugh I climbed onto top of him and laid there and I must of fell asleep again cause it was really dark I was outside it started to rain the rain was cold i heard a noise come from behind me and then it started yelling

"Get back here" it hissed I ran off the patter, patter of my feet hitting the pavement from the rain

"Stop running away im not going to hurt you" it hissed again

"Go away" I screamed in horror

"Come on little girl come here" the voice got closer

"Go away leave me alone!" I screamed again then someone was shaking me

"Crissy! Wake up" Soundwave said shaking me I woke up and I relised I wasn't on him any more I was on the floor and I was in tears

"Crissy are you alright" soundwave said worriedly

"Soundie please help me someone is trying to kill me" I said shaking and sobbing

"No one is trying to get you, you just had a bad dream" he said calming my down his arms were around me again and I just dug myself deeper.

"Don't ever leave me alone again" I said trying to calm down

"Never let me go" I said digging myself yet again deeper

"I wont let you go" he said Shockwave came running in what happing what wrong with my little girl my mother wasn't far from behind her

"She just had a bad dream" soundwave reassured them

"What happened do you know" they asked as the calmed down

"I was getting chased I don't know who it was" I told them stuttering

"It's ok your safe now" they said coming over and put their arms around me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetie"

"I'm gonna go and visit T.C"

"Ok sweetie uhh don't forget it visiting day for Jackie"

"Yes dad I wont forget" I said rolling my eyes and sliding out of their arms.

"Hai Thundie" I said with a smile as I walked into his office

"oh hay Crissy how are you feeling baby girl?"

"Yeah im alright I guess"

"Hay Thundie" is said climbing up onto the berth

"Yeah?"

"if Jackie wasn't here who would be your sparkmate?"

"I don't know are you asking me if I would ask you?" he said with a cheeky grin

"Noooo! No, no, no not going to happen" I said backing away from him

"All tough your not that bad looking and you kept my secret safe" I said with a grin

"Crissy you're flirting with T.C and he is flirting back T.C how could you do this to me" Jackie said with tears forming in her eyes

"Jackie no its not like that im with Soundie why would I want to go out with Thundie he is taken even if he wasn't well I don't know if he wasn't but we aren't flirting" I said jumping down and walking towards her

"Bullshit!" she yelled pushing me away

"You know what your just a selfish little Scam bag that goes and throws a cry over nothing major"

"That's no true you were saying he is good looking and yeah you would go out with him if you and Wave weren't spark mates and if me and him were spark mates"

"Yeah alright I said he was good looking who to gives a cyber-rats arse oh wait you!" I screamed at her

"Girls, Girls calm down Crissy you can't get to made or stress otherwise you will glitch" ThunderCracker said remaining calm. Soundwave came running in

"Crissy Stress and upset what's wrong?" his robotic voice sent me in to a melt down

"what's wrong with Crissy?" Soundwave asked now terrified of the way I was acting

"She was stressed now she isn't cause you voice I don't know I think she is glitching" Thundie said before I hit the floor hard and everything went black. I woke a few hours later on my berth with soundwave next to me

"Argh what happened?"

"You glitched" said a robotic voice

"Soundie I love you" I said sliding on top of him

"Soundwave loves Crissy to" he said grabbing my waist he didn't have a shirt on so I slid down a bit and started to kiss his 6 pack and I went up until I reached his lips and it turned into a pash. His hands slowly took off my shirt and I undid his button and he undid mine and he took his and mine off I was left with bra and underwear he was left with jocks we slowly took the remaining clothes off. Our skin was touching I could feel the warmth of his skin on my I slid down a bit and you know the rest :P.


	6. Chapter 6

I was woken by the sun shining in my eyes I groaned as I rolled over and big warm arms wrapped around me.

"I love you Miss Crissy" said that beautiful robotic voice

"I love you to Soundie" I said as a muffle

"Hay Soundie…." I said changing the subject I don't know why though

"Yes Crissy" he replied

"I bet I can make my voice go all roboticy"

"alright let's see if Crissy can prove it" said that beautiful robotic voice I got out of bed but my underwear and bra on and a dress. I walked out the room, and I got followed by Soundwave. We walked in the rec room where SkyWarp, ThunderCracker, Optimus Prime, Starscream were all sitting around chillin and talking I saw a fan I ran up to it and talked in to it

"See Soundie my voice is sorta robotic now" I said with a smile. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me

"Mwhahahahahaha hehehe I am evil" I said still talking into the fan

"Uhhhh ThunderCracker is Crissy alright" One of the robots questioned behind me back

"I am perfectly fine" I said with a happy im in love sigh

"Yes Op she is just In love at the moment" T.C replied staying calm

"I scream you scream we all scream STARSCREAM"I screamed out and feel on the ground laughing

"Uhhh she is acting very wired"

"Omg I want to eat a rainbow" I said jumping up

"She has lost it I'm taking her to Ratchet SoundWave you are free to come along

"I wanna ride inside Soundie" I got inside the jet were we flow into the air and then I grabbed his steering wheel and turned it the opposite way he was going and talked in the radio

"Oi Mega-dumb have u got dumber lately cause I don't think you know how to fly a jet any more since you a truck" I said ova the line and cracked up laughing we soon got to the Auto-bot base a I somehow manged to hack in to the com-link thingie and talked in to it

"everyone abort, abort Mega-dumb is gonna kill us all with his dumbness xD" I feel to the ground laughing once again. they all walked out to see what all the commotion was

"What is wrong with her" asked a very confuzzled Prowl

"Hmmmm look's like she did something?"

"Did she glitch at all"

"Yes she was really stressed and then I talked and she hit the floor really hard" asked the now worried SoundWave

"Soundie I can just see u there shuffling and hip thrusting to Party Rock Anthem" I said with a laugh

"Yes she defiantly has got something wrong with her

"Can you fix her is she really scaring everyone"

"HAHAHAHAHA big robots like you scared of a little thing like me wow I don't wanna c u around a mouse" I started dancing in circles and singing

"I don't know how I do it but im a scary lil angle mwhahahahaha I will hunt u in ur sleep you better watch out I know where you live I stand there and watch u sleep" I sung ova and ova again then I heard a loud thump I looked on the ground and saw Prowl there I walked over to him and nudging him with my foot.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes you killed him" Megatron said sarcastically

"Mwhahahah I am no longer an angle I am the devil I will kill u all" I said falling on the ground again laughing like a hyena

"Ratchet can u fix her before she does something even more crazy" Optimus said as I was sneaking away I ended up in a room with a sleeping SunStreaker. I got some paint which was the colour Silver and I turned around and saw a sleeping Sideswipe and painted him Gold. I ran out before I could get caught. I walked out to find a not very happy Optimus and Prowl but a very happy Ratchet.

"Yes…" I asked slowly

"Why did you do that to the twins" asked the very unhappy Optimus

"Because I can" I said with a smile

"What did she do to use"

"Oh nothing Sunny"

"Uhhh im sides"

"No your not your Sunny did you lose your memory OMG im a gold fish glub, glub, glub"

"Oh hay Sunny"

"Uh Sides?"

"Yeah" both the twins looked at each other I fell on the ground laughing historically. Every bot looked down at me.

"Ratchet! Hurry up and take her before she strikes again. before Ratchet could grab me I moved and ran off

"Soundie help me there going to kill me" I said running away he jumped out from the rec room when I ran past and held his cannon out.

"Don't hurt my Crissy"

"Soundwave we are going to fix her so she isn't crazy we aren't trying to kill her" Ratchet said calmly

"Crissy Lied I'm not happy with Crissy" all of a sudden I bursted in to tears

"It's not my fault" I said with tears falling down my face Ratchet came over and grabbed me softly and took me to his office

"Why does everyone hate me" I said bawling

"Well you did do some crazy thing"

"I know but I can't help it" I said sobbing

"Hai Ratchet do you guys have peanut butter im craving it right now" I said snuffling and wiping away my tears

"Uhh I don't know but I know why you have been acting wired lately"

"Why?"

"You're Pregnant"

"What! Im pregnant and Soundie hates me wow this isn't gonna end well I can't tell him though please don't tell him you can tell ThunderCracker but no one else.

"Alright but Soundie will be able to feel if something is wrong" and with that Soundwave bursted into the room

"There is something wrong with Crissy" said a very worried Soundwave

"Nothing is wrong I want to go back home now please."

"Ok I'll get Optimus"

"Thank you Soundie"

"Cya Ratchet and thanks"

"Its alright Crissy I'll let T.C know and make sure he doesn't tell anyone

"Ok" I said as I walked out the room the ride back was silent as soon as I got back I ran to T.C office

"Hai Crissy Ratchet told me I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Thanks Thunder"

"Tell anyone what that you to had sex"

"We didn't Jackie for you information im pregnant"

"Oh shit please don't tell anyone Jackie" I said pleading

"Jackie if you tell anyone I will not talk to you for every and it will be over"

"Alright T.C I won't tell anyone" said a glumly Jackie.


	7. Im sorry

Hay Guys sorry I'm not righting anymore on this story I have started other ones and I haven't got anymore ideas for it to go on sorry to disappoint you


End file.
